1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a gear indicator holder for a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a gear indicator holder for holding a pair of gear indicators that are operatively connected to apart of the transmission system of a bicycle to indicate the position of the front or rear gears of a bicycle.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components. In particular, bicycle components are constantly becoming lighter and less expensive while maintaining a high level of performance. Moreover, bicycle components are constantly being designed so as to be more ergonomic and user friendly. One particular component of the bicycle that has been extensively redesigned over the past years, are the shifting units of bicycles.
There are many types of shifting units that are currently available on the market. The shifting units range in quality and price. Regardless of the quality and price of the shifting unit, the shifting unit typically will have some sort of gear position indicator. Typically, the gear position indicator is located at the take-up member of the shift operating device that winds up the inner wire of the shift control cable. Thus, the rider must look towards the handle portion of the handlebars in order to determine the current gear positions. Accordingly, this is very inconvenient for the rider. One example of such a shifting device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,241 to Nagano and U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,018 to Kawakami.
Accordingly, gear indicators have been developed which are mounted on a center portion of the bicycle so that the rider does not have to take his or her eyes off of the road to determine the current gear position. Examples of gear indicators or displays that are mounted on a center portion of the bicycle are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,979 to Cohen and U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,033 to Kund. Another example of an indicator that is mounted on a center portion of the bicycle is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 60-23273 which discloses a shifter mounted on the upper horizontal frame tube and in which the indicator is mounted on a center portion of the handlebars. However, these types of gear indicators are often difficult to install and are complicated and expensive.
Another example of a gear indicator that is mounted on the center section of a handlebar is disclosed in European Patent Publication No. 0 629 860 to Shimano Inc. This patent discloses a display panel that is mounted on the center section of the handlebars. While this gear indicator device is very good, it is expensive. Moreover, this indicator can be difficult to install in certain circumstances. Specifically, since both of the shift operating devices are coupled to a single indicator housing, this can make it difficult for the installer. In particular, the installer must first install each of the shift operating devices and then install the indicator on the handlebars. Since there are two cables connected to the gear indicator, it may be difficult to position at the most desirable position.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a gear indicator holder which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a gear indicator holder that holds at least two gear indicators.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gear indicator holder, which is mounted on a center portion of the handlebar for easy viewing of the indicators.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gear indicator holder with at least two gear indicators that are independently movably relative to each other.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gear indicator holder, which is lightweight in design.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gear indicator holder, which can be relatively easy to manufacture by conventional manufacturing techniques.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a gear indicator holder, which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an indicator for a bicycle which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art noted above.
The above objects can also be fulfilled, according to the present invention, by providing an indicator holder for a bicycle that movably holds at least two indicators for independent movement. The indicator holder basically comprising an attachment portion adapted to be coupled to a portion of a bicycle; and a support portion including at least two coupling members that are adapted to adjustably support at least two indicators thereon.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the forgoing objects can be attained by providing an indicator assembly for a bicycle that comprises a first indicator, a second indicator, and an indicator holder. The first indicator has a first housing, a first cable with a first cable end coupled to the first housing and a first indicator member coupled to the first cable for movement relative to the first housing. The second indicator has a second housing, a second cable with an end coupled to the second housing and a second indicator member coupled to the second cable for movement relative to the second housing. The indicator holder has an attachment portion adapted to be coupled to a portion of a bicycle and a support portion having at least two coupling members that are adapted to support the first and second indicators.
The forgoing objects can also be attained by providing an indicator assembly for a bicycle, comprising an indicator holder having an attachment portion adapted to be coupled to a portion of a bicycle and an indicator support portion; a first indicator having a first coupling portion; and a second indicator having a second coupling portion that is coupled to the first coupling portion. The coupling member couples the first and second indicators to the support portion of the indicator holder.
In one embodiment, the support portion has at least two coupling members that form a pair of retaining slots to slidably support the indicators. In another embodiment, the indicators are slidably coupled together and slidably coupled in a single retaining slot.
It will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description that this invention is not limited to supporting gear indicators. Rather, the indicator holder can be used to support a cycle computer, a speed indicator and the like.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses preferred embodiments of the present invention.